


Gala night

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a pic prompt from Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala night

  
‘Well? How do I look?’ Malcolm asked, standing there in the hotel room with his arms out-stretched in his tux. 

‘Like a penguin?’ Sam teased him before switching to her business tone. ‘You look like the Head of Communications ready to attend the Party gala. Standing before him, Sam straightened his bow tie slightly and then brushed some minute traces of dust from his jacket. ‘You’ll have all the ladies swooning over you.’

‘Fuck that!’ Malcolm said with his usual brusqueness. ‘Don’t give a shit what the wives think of me. I just want to make sure that if.. and that is a big fucking if … I get photographed and wind up in the background of any news photos that I meet standards.’

‘As if you would ever let the Party down, Malcolm.’ Sam dared to lightly touch his cheek before he turned away from her to look in the mirror. Sam was left sighing. Another moment where he didn’t catch her meaning. Oh well, she thought. It was just her silly fantasy that he would take any notice of her. 

A knock on the door and Jamie was storming into the room. ‘Right, you ready for this evening of cock wanking bullshit happiness, Malcolm?’

‘Jamie!’ Malcolm greeted his friend, oblivious to the glance that Sam shot at him and then Jamie. ‘You’ve got the caterers making sure that those bastards at the DoSAC table get the salmonella laced plates?’

‘Fuck yes!’ Jamie joked back and moments later Sam was following the two men out of the room and down to the large hall that had been rented for the event. Jamie had put his arm around Malcolm’s shoulder as they strode down the hall. To Sam, the sight just reminded her of how hopeless her chances were of fulfilling her fantasy. Malcolm was probably enjoying himself with Jamie, Sam thought. Sure, they were very discreet she realized. It was only because Sam was around Malcolm all the time that she could pick up on the hints. 

Arriving at the hall, Sam was soon joining the other assistants to one side while Malcolm and Jamie headed off to sit with the rest of their cohorts. Her hopeless thoughts didn’t prevent Sam from enjoying herself at the gala. If anything, she was able to relax and enjoy herself with only occasional glances in Malcolm’s direction. Catching him at times laughing, drinking, smoking a cigar. It was great to see him relaxed and enjoying himself. He spent far too much time stressing about his job and the others he had to corral into doing what they were supposed to in their jobs. What she did notice was that Jamie was spending a lot of the time during the evening mixing with an entirely different group of colleagues and not Malcolm. After a bit of pondering, Sam had an ah-hah moment. Of course they wouldn’t spend a lot of time together in public. It would draw too much attention to their relationship. She should have realized that right away.

Her mind settled on the score of Malcolm and Jamie, she relaxed herself and began to truly enjoy herself. While others around her took advantage of the open bar that had been provided by the Party she declined to drink. The Party had given everyone an option to book a room at the same hotel as the hall the gala was being held in, Sam lived close enough to not bother. Easier to take a cab if she chose to drink at all but she had decided against it. And as the evening went on she came to the conclusion she had been right to not drink as Malcolm was not holding back himself. 

Time and time again, she saw him getting a fresh scotch. By the time the DJ had taken up his post and people had begun to dance. Even Malcolm got into the action, being asked to dance by a number of the younger clerks and PA’s. He was happy to oblige and showed off his poor dancing skills a number of times over. It made Sam giggle at the sight of him. When he weaved his way to her table and asked her for a dance she tried to decline but he’d have none of it and soon she was on the dancefloor with her boss flailing his arms about as he shuffled his feet. 

During the dance, Sam knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. She could smell the scotch on his breath, the musky scent of his sweat and the stale tobacco was a heady mix for her to breathe in. It was getting to the point that by the end of the second song, Sam could barely contain herself from wanting to drag him into a harsh kiss. But, her sober mind took over and she was leading him to her table to sit him down with the lure of a last scotch. What he didn’t know was that she had gotten him a very watered down scotch on ice. 

He took up laughing and carrying on with the other ladies at the table as Sam watched on. In her head she had already decided that she would escort Malcolm to his room. That idea began to crumble when Jamie staggered over along with one of the other young clerks that worked around number 10. 

‘Malcs!’ Jamie greeted the older Scot drunkenly. ‘Mate, you ever meet Daffyd? He’s the lad that does those precis folders for us. A right lad!’ His hand was ruffling the younger man’s hair. 

‘Daffyd?’ Malcolm squinted in thought. ‘Oh! Right! The daft fucker who cuts out all the fucking pictures when he’s not fucking supposed too! Right lad, ya fucking think so?’ 

‘He is!’ Jamie was grinning. ‘Anyway. This daft fuck didn’t get himself a fucking room. So, I’m gonna let him share my room with me. No fucking storming in in the morning, from ya, right! I’m not gonna fucking help you fucking spew your guts this time. Got it!’

‘Got it!’ Malcolm winked at Jamie and laughed as the two men staggered off out of the hall. ‘Member, Sam. I’m not to fuckin’ go spew in Jamie’s fuckin’ room!’ He began to howl with laughter at his own joke. After the exchange, Sam had to quickly begin to rethink her ideas of what sort of relationship her boss had with Jamie. There was an undertone to their exchange that had her furrowing her brow. Was it an open relationship then? She couldn’t really figure it out in that moment. Then things moved quickly.

Malcolm belched loudly and then drained the rest of his drink. He peered into the empty glass and belched again. ‘Need ‘nother one.’ He mumbled at Sam.

‘No, Malcolm. The bar have cut you off. That was the last one they’d let you have.’ Sam told him. She was lying but he wouldn’t know. Not in his state. 

‘Fuck ‘em. They don’ know who they’re fuckin’ with.’ Malcolm said, getting to his feet. ‘I’ll fuckin’ tell them.’

‘No, you won’t.’ Sam got up with him. ‘How about you just head to your room?’

‘Fuck, no. No fuckin’ fun there. Fun’s here. C’mon. We’ll dance more.’ Malcolm reached for Sam’s hand to take her on the dance floor. The smallest resistance and he was almost stumbling over. ‘Right, fun here then.’ He gave up getting her to the dancefloor and was about to sit back down but she was easily able to stop him doing that as well. ‘What?’

‘Let’s get to your room.’ Sam told him. Malcolm grinned and nodded stupidly. Believing that he was just agreeing to her getting him to his room, Sam took hold of his hand in a strong grip and was soon leading him easily from the hall towards his room. Soon though Sam had to stand him closely against her to stop him wandering off or walking into a wall. In the elevator, he leaned against the wall just grinning at her. 

‘Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.’ He kept repeating her name in a sing-song manner over and over all the way from the elevator to his room. She had to rummage about in his trouser pocket to find his room key. As her hand moved about the large pocket, Malcolm made some humming noises and giggled. Sam, shaking her head at his drunken antics, got the door of his room open and tried to push him in but he held tight to her hand and was pulling her in. ‘If you’re gonna help, ya gotta help me all the way.’ He tried to walk backward into the room to look at her as he spoke. He was soon stumbling and falling back onto the bed with some direction from Sam. ‘Gotta help me.’

‘You’re in bed Malcolm.’ Sam told him as he lay there grinning at her. ‘What more help do you need?’  
‘May need to use the lav. You’re my friend.’ Malcolm said, holding his hands out to her. ‘You’ll help me to the crapper to spew, won’t ya?’

‘Oh, I don’t know if I’m that much of a friend, Malcolm. I’m your PA, not your drinking partner.’

‘Help me.’ He said again, trying to hoist himself up to a seated position.

‘With what?’ Sam asked, begin to lose patience with the drunk Scot.

He lifted his feet up. ‘SHOES!’ He cried out.

‘Really?’ Sam cocked her head at him. ‘Suppose you’ll want me undressing you too?’ 

‘Oh!’ He pointed at her, ‘That’s a good idea!’ 

‘You really are something when you’re drunk.’ Sam smiled at his uselessness. Giving in, she helped him off with his shoes and socks. Laughing at his childish wiggling of his bare toes. Helping him with his bowtie, cummerbund and jacket, Sam laid the items on a chair to keep them out of harm’s way. Malcolm attempted to start unbuttoning his shirt, concentrating hard with his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He failed. ‘Hopeless man.’ Used to helping him change in the office, she was soon bending down in front of him to help get his shirt off. Sam did not realize that this was giving him a direct view down her cleavage. 

The tongue that had been stuck out in concentration ran wetly over his lips at the appealing sight. But still Sam didn’t register what he was doing. Instead, she was moving to help get his arms free of his shirt to leave him bare-chested. She’d seen him in this position many times in the past while in the office so the sight of his chest hair and slightly pudgy tummy was nothing new. Fantasies of stroking his skin were common for her and she was able to easily push that from her mind. ‘Can you manage on your own now?’

Malcolm peered at her, his eyes blinking as he tried to frame a coherent thought despite his drunken state and quickly aroused hormones. Exaggeratedly he shook his head and pointed at his trousers. 

‘I am not helping you out of your trousers, Malcolm.’ Sam denied him. 

‘You sure?’ He asked. She nodded and he sighed before beginning to fumble with his belt. Sam was about to turn away and leave his room when his hand darted out to grab hers, more quickly than she thought he could ever have managed in his state but he managed it. Only because of the surprise of his move was he able to pull her down onto his lap. ‘Help?’ He said again, gazing at her.

‘Malcolm. You’re my boss. I can’t just help you out of your trousers.’ 

‘Yeah. It’s ok. I won’t tell. You don’t tell. All good.’ He reasoned. Sam rolled her eyes at him. The man was impossible. Still on his lap she unbuckled his belt and freed the button of his trousers. ‘See! You did it!’

‘Now, you are definitely on your own Malcolm.’ Sam patted him on the chest in encouragement and then let out a squeak of surprise as he had an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. Shock made her struggle against him to push away from his eager lips. ‘Malcolm!’ 

‘Sam.’ Malcolm fought to get past her protesting hands to kiss her again. ‘Fuckin’ cunt to fuckin’ fuck me fuckin’ hard. That’s you. Want you fuckin’ fuck me.’ 

‘No, Malcolm. You’re my boss!’ Sam continued her protests despite this fulfilling a long-held fantasy she had of having sex with him. Doing it while he was drunk though was just incredibly wrong she thought. ‘You’re drunk and not thinking right.’

‘You think I’m that drunk?’ Malcolm said, his voice changing suddenly. ‘You know me well enough, Sam.’

The clarity in his voice made Sam freeze, startled. ‘Malcolm?’

He gave her one of his crooked smiles, the one that he used when he won. ‘Only reason I’ll need to use the lav, my luv, would be to piss away all the fucking water I’ve been drinking tonight. Those fuckers let loose so much fucking information that I’ll be able to feed off it for months. You on the other hand,’ Malcolm paused as he ran a finger along her chin. ‘My sober PA, coming to my drunk arse’s rescue so that I could get you to my room finally without raising eyebrows, are going to earn a long-deserved bonus.’

‘Malcolm! I can’t!’ Sam wriggled to try and escape his now firm grasp. 

‘You seriously want to pass up this chance?’ Malcolm asked in a serious and sober tone. 

‘This is wrong!’ Sam continued to protest.

‘Why?’ Malcolm asked, challenging her.

‘Well, first off, you’re my boss.’ Sam ticked her arguments off on her finger.

‘And just about every other PA at number 10 is fucking their boss without anyone batting an eyelid.’ 

‘You’re 20 years older than me.’

‘And Dumpy Dave is 35 years older than his PA and they have a permanent booked room every Wednesday night for a fuck fest. Which I know you know about.’ 

Sam tried her last argument. ‘What will Jamie say?’

‘Jamie?’ Now, Malcolm looked confused at her question. ‘What the fuck does that Caledonian cock-sucker got to do with me and you finally enjoying some fun?’

‘Well, you two do have a thing going.’ 

Malcolm’s eyes went wide for a moment before he began to guffaw loudly. ‘You think me and Jamie are fucking fucking one another?’ Sam nodded, cringing at his reaction. ‘That little butt-fucker is too busy fucking anyone 10 years younger than him to care about my grey-haired hole. I’d rather have your hot pair of tits over his shriveled bollocks any day.’

‘Then you aren’t?’ She gestured briefly with her hands and just got another laugh from Malcolm.

‘Sam, you are one fucking amazing PA but you got that fucking idea all fucking wrong!’ Malcolm laid a hand on her cheek. ‘Now, any more fucking arguments as to why you and I can’t get to some hot sex in this posh hotel room?’

‘I’m .. ah.. you… um… ‘ Sam couldn’t come up with anymore arguments. 

Malcolm gave her his winning smile again. ‘So, we going to get to this or???’ He left the question in the air. Sam, one last weighing up the pros and cons of sleeping with Malcolm and fulfilling her fantasy, made her decision and leaned into him to press her lips against his by way of an answer.


End file.
